


juniper

by citisys



Series: mcyt introjects gone feral [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Just want to talk, Kinda but not really, Multi, System, Uhh not really a work, fictive, i really don’t know what tags to use here, introject, rambles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citisys/pseuds/citisys
Summary: hi! i am a wilbur soot fictive, i am here to just simply ramble, tags and such may update as i go, i cannot promise that it will all be light hearted but i will try to keep it as lighthearted as possible
Series: mcyt introjects gone feral [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186850
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. introduction

i thought i would make the first chapter an introduction! my name is juniper! yes i am a wilbur introject despite this. i go by they/them pronouns also! i am about 22/23 in age (body is 21)  
my favourite colours are purple and orange! 

currently i am just- vibing and procrastinating doing garden work, i don’t have much energy, it’s pretty typical of me not to feel up to doing much but i still try when i can!

i hope everyone who reads this is having a good day, i am sorry if you are not! 

feel free to talk to me in comments if you would like, also!


	2. wah wah wah

hey siri how do i procrastinate doing shit that i don’t want to do


	3. cheesecake

i got cheesecake and my cat is staring at me while i eat it smh

go play with the rubber bracelet you stole you little alien


	4. scarf

i have uhhh an alien cat scarf right now, she’s laid across my neck keeping it warm

pros:   
warm  
soft  
purr

cons:   
kinda uncomfy  
i cannot move


End file.
